


Among Us: Pink's Logs

by Platinum_Sun_490



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Everything is logged by Pink, Fluff and Angst, Red is best dad, Sad Ending, White and Pink are best friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Sun_490/pseuds/Platinum_Sun_490
Summary: Pink, as a new member of the team, decides to leave logs after every day, but some things prevent her from doing so.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Day 1: Entry #////

Okay, so…how should I start this?

Um, maybe with an ice breaker? Or maybe something serious, like a summary of what I’ve done so far-

Wait, it’s recording already?! Oh, shoot! I didn’t mean-

………

Uh, hello there. (Who am I even speaking to oh my gosh) I’m (-------- -------), but you can just call me Pink, ‘cause of my suit! Hehehe…Okay, yeah. That was a bad joke.

Anyway, this is my first day here on the job at the space station, so I’ve decided to keep a log and record every day. That way, when it’s all done and we all head home, I’ll have something to remember my time here. There are lots of others here, such as (---- -------), (-------- -----) and (----- ------), but like me, they go by the colors of their suits, like Red, Purple, Blue and even Cyan.

Technically, Red’s the captain, or at least, he’s in charge of everything. He seems pretty nice, and was so polite when I first talked to him. He was easy to talk to, always bringing something up. I almost forgot to do my task when we finally stopped.

I also talked to Blue, but it wasn’t for long, though. Blue was kind of distant from everybody. I’m not trying to sound mean or anything. He just didn’t seem interested in becoming friends with anybody. He mostly stuck with Red and Green for the first few hours. I tried to bring him into one of the conversations we were having, but he didn’t want to. Maybe he’s not much of a talker.

White wasn’t much of a conversationalist either. I mean, we talked, but it was only for a minute or two. White was super friendly, but he seemed a little more focused on the future tasks we had to do instead of making friends.

Unfortunately, that’s all the people I got to talk to before I got sent to electrical. Not the worst start to the first day.

Well, I guess that’s it for today. I’ll have a new log tomorrow, promise.

This is Pink, signing off for now.


	2. Day 5: Entry #////

Hey…I know I didn’t keep my promise about adding a log everyday, but…some stuff happened, and I got distracted.

We got a report about these things called “Imposters.” They’re able to hide in our suits and pretend to be a member of the crew. Then, when they get hungry enough, they’ll attack and eat us.

It’s only been four days, and the paranoia is already starting to get to people. Yellow and Lime almost started a fight with Purple when they saw him near a vent. He was only trying to do his task in electrical, not kill anybody.

Red’s been keeping a level head about all this, including White and Blue, so I’m going to do that as well. I can’t afford to mess anything up just because of some crazy rumors. There’s no way something like that exists.

This is a joke. It has to be. It’s a joke that they play on the newbies.

Alright, Pink, c’mon. Snap out of it. Think of something else. Talk about something else.

Oh! Today, I was assigned to the greenhouse full time now. I’m so excited. Back home, gardening and growing plants were my favorite things to do. Now, I get to grow all kinds of plants, whether they’re for food or just for looks. Cyan and Orange were super helpful whenever I needed them, carrying the dirt and harvesting the vegetables.

White even came over to plant some tulip seeds. He said he had gotten them from home, and told me how beautiful they’d look when they were fully grown. He wouldn’t tell me what color they were going to be, though. Said that part was a surprise!

Ooh, I can’t wait to see the flowers!! I’ll be sure to add pictures of them when they’re fully grown.

This is Pink, signing off for now.


	3. Day 22: Entry #////

Turns out, a few crew members have kids. They look like mini versions of them. Red has his own son, which he calls Red Jr. The little guy was SO cute! He fit in the palm of my hand, saying “dada” over and over again. He was still learning how to stay steady on his feet, and Red needed to get his tasks done. So, being the cool friend I am, I offered to babysit while Red did his work.

It’s been like this for a couple of weeks now. Whenever Red needs me to look after Red Jr, I do. I feed him (even though he’s a crazy picky eater) and clean him (always has this dark reddish brown substance on him). We spend most of our time in the greenhouse, caring for the seeds and waiting for the tulips to grow.

(White still hasn’t told me what color they’re going to be. No matter what I do, he won’t tell me!)

Anyway, I-

**_*distant crash*_ **

What was that?

_***sounds of shuffling*** _

Oh, Red Jr! You can’t climb up on stuff like that. You might fall and hurt yourself. Come here, little buddy. I got you.

**_*soft whimpers*_ **

I know, I know. You miss your daddy. Don’t worry. He’ll be finished with his tasks soon, and then, we can all go play together in the greenhouse. How does that sound?

**_*giggling*_ **

I knew you’d like that idea. Oh, hold on. I gotta turn this off.

This is Pink, signing off for now.


	4. Day 74: Entry #////

So, something happened today. It wasn’t exactly a good thing, but I wouldn’t call it bad.

Okay, it’s a little bad.

Earlier today, Red and I were working in the greenhouse, but only because Red wanted to talk to me alone.

After making sure of that, he sat me down and situated Red Jr in his hands, took a deep breath, and outright told me-

His son is a baby Imposter.

I’ll admit, that caught me for a loop. Red hadn’t known until Red Jr had gotten to a certain age and started showing signs of being one.

Instead of giving up his son or even killing him, Red has been moving from crew to crew, killing and feeding the members to his kid. Here, he had to feed a meat substitute until one of the Imposters revealed themselves. That way, he could blame the deaths on them and keep his son safe.

At first, I didn’t know what to say. I was shocked, stunned. I couldn’t think of anything to say.

Then, before I could, Red suddenly asked me, “Are you an Imposter?”

I was silent, then just shook my head. To prove it, I took my helmet off to show that it was really me under it. Red seemed satisfied with that.

The two of us sat for awhile, not moving or talking. Then, after what felt like hours, Red got up from his chair and placed his son on his shoulder. He turned to leave, but I stopped him to ask one question that was running through my head, like a song on replay.

“Why did you tell me this?”

He responded with, “Because, if something were to happen to me, I know who to trust my son with.”

Then, he left for the night.

This morning, I promised him I would look after Red Jr, no matter what. He was so glad to hear me say that. He actually took over my tasks and let me hang out in the greenhouse for the rest of the day.

Honestly, a part of me wishes I hadn’t promised such a thing. All I want is for things to go back to the way they were before everything got so complicated.

Me trying to guess what colors the tulips will be with White.

Me debating with Orange and Yellow on whether cheese or pepperoni pizza is better.

Me playing games with Cyan while Brown keeps score.

............

**_*sigh*_ **

This is Pink, signing off for now.


	5. Day 189: Entry #////

Blue killed Red.

Blue was an Imposter.

Red’s gone.

It…It happened about three months ago. I’m only able to say anything about it now because I finally snapped out of my clouded daze that it really happened. I was heading to the cafeteria to get something to snack on when I heard Red scream. He sounded like he was in pain, so I rushed to help him.

All I found was what the Imposter didn’t……eat.

I don’t wanna go into detail. I might throw up again, and that was unpleasant enough. Blue was morphing back into the figure I had known since the beginning, only he wasn’t the person I knew. He was a fake, an Imposter. Red Jr was curled up in the corner, hissing and wailing with tears leaking from his visor. He didn’t dare look at his father’s mutilated body. I called for help and explained everything to the others, leaving out the fact that Red Jr was an Imposter.

I thought about telling the others, but I couldn’t do it. Red was my friend, and I promised him I would protect Red Jr if anything happened to him. If this is what a full grown Imposter was capable of, what would the crew do with a baby one?

I couldn’t risk it.

Later that day, the crew gathered for an emergency meeting. They talked, and I tuned in as soon as they said Blue had accused me of being the Imposter. I rejected it, but not many believed me, despite me having never done anything bad ever.

Suddenly, White stood up for me. He pointed out that Blue had some dark, almost undetectable stains on his suit that resembled dried blood. Then, he said, “Vote out Blue. If he’s not it, then you can vote Pink out next.”

They voted Blue out. He was an Imposter.

White saved my life.

It’s been almost three months since that happened. Now, I’ve been caring for Red Jr, who I’ve decided to call RJ from now on. Being a little Imposter himself, he hungers for flesh, for my crew.

Despite them being my friends, I have to do this. I made a promise to Red, and to myself, that nothing bad would happen to RJ.

If any of my crew members hear this recording, I’m sorry. I truly am so sorry.

This…is Pink, signing off.


End file.
